


Everaftering So Happy

by magpieinthesky



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpieinthesky/pseuds/magpieinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry’s an adorable nerd. Iris needs him to stop singing Disney songs so she can more fully appreciate his other features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everaftering So Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for tumblr user nooowestayandgetcaught for the "Together Forever Flash Exchange", prompt: “laughing during morning sex”

Barry awoke slowly, heavy and warm. He could feel Iris spooned around him, and when he opened his eyes against the grogginess, he was greeted with Iris’s phone right in front of his face.

From behind him, Iris pressed a kiss on the tip of his ear, and tucked her chin against his neck. “Good morning, sunshine,” she murmured, still scrolling down her RSS feed.

He rubbed his face with one hand. “Mornehhhh.”

The phone disappeared from view, and Barry felt the bed shift with a little bounce from Iris. He rolled fully onto his back and peered up at her grinning down at him with that megawatt smile of hers. “Lemme try that again,” he said, voice still gravelly. “G’morning, Ire.” He took a deep breath and yawned it out with a sleepy smile.

Iris’s smile turned into a half smirk at that. “Much better.” She braced her hands on either side of him and leaned down to press lingering, sloppy kisses at his neck. “You actually managed to wake up a little earlier today so we have a little extra time…”

A little hum escaped from him as Barry became more alert. He pulled her more closely against him. “Oh! More time to cook breakfast? To finally mat and frame your diploma? To watch _Enchanted_ another time?”

Her head came up at that, brow wrinkled bemusedly. “What is going on with you and that movie lately? I swear every time you and Cisco say you’re having a game night, I end up finding out that instead you watched Enchanted, singing at the tops of your lungs.”

“I dunno,” Barry mused thoughtfully, ghosting his fingers along her waist, then ribs. Iris twitched away from his tickling fingers. “Maybe because it’s about finding the someone who’s meant for you…”

Iris melted a little. “Aww, Bear—“

Barry spread both arms out wide and belted, “BEFORE TWO CAN BECOME OOOONE, THERE’S SOMETHING YOU MUST DOOOOOO!”

Iris dropped fully onto him, burrowing her head in his chest, trying and failing to keep him from seeing and hearing her shaking from laughter. She couldn’t help it.

Iris wheezed out from behind a curtain of hair, “You are such a fucking dork, Barry Allen.”

Barry ignored this, imagining the responses of the animated woodland creatures. He tenderly touched Iris’s chin, bringing it up so she met his eyes, her face hot from suppressed laughter.

“No,” he sing-songed with an exaggeratedly serious expression. “There is something sweeter ev’rybody neeeeeeeeds.”

Iris rolled her eyes and kissed his goofy, smiling, waiting lips. “Bear, you’d better not say lips are the only things that touch this morning or you will sincerely regret it.”

With grave deliberateness, Barry trailed his hands down Iris’s sides down to her butt. “You know, as much as I love that song, I wouldn’t dream of it.”

True to his word, there was no further mention of that particular line, but to say there was no more singing (or Iris’s accompanying giggling) that morning would be too much to expect from both.


End file.
